


A CERTAIN GEMSTONE MIKO SUDDENLY GETS HER DEEPEST WISH GRANTED

by whwsms



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whwsms/pseuds/whwsms
Summary: Another one set in the AU established by “A Certain Search After Truth”. Up till now, Himegami Aisa had been relegated to merely being a background character, with an ability that only has an effect on vampires. Yet even such a person may harbor a long-cherished wish. Now that Aleister Crowley and Coronzon are gone, it is possible that her time to shine may have finally come.





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR PREAMBLE: As suggested by the Wiki and elsewhere, Kamachi seemed content to perhaps forever relegate Himegami to being an eternal background character. Put simply, it need not necessarily be so in fanfiction (fu-fu-fu).

Except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Certain Unexpected Summons

Perhaps for the fourth time in the last two weeks, a young lady's nightly sleep is filled with mysterious and seemingly inexplicable images running in a seemingly haphazard fashion across the screen of her mind … a staircase constructed into the side of a hill; both of which she had no prior recollection of their existence … strange creatures she vaguely remembers being mentioned in folk-tales from her childhood … hordes of what appear to be monsters rampaging across a city landscape, only to be opposed (albeit momentarily) by a pair of teenagers, each wielding mysterious powers … a diminutive womanly figure, emanating a sense of maternal familiarity … and others beside. And as before, even as she sought to make sense of those scenes, she would immediately awaken from sleep, mere minutes before her alarm clock would have done so.

Taking a deep breath, holding it for about 30 seconds, and then exhaling, the young lady slowly raised her upper body and proceeded to sit up, rather than lie back down, upon the bed in her dorm room. The myriad pictures apparently presented to her during sleep had for the most part faded away, but she had a feeling that it would be a matter of time before they returned on a future occasion when she retired for the night.

With a sigh, the major thought that sprung up in her mind, was almost instantly translated into spoken words:

“I think I should ease off using that brain-nutrient concoction Seiri recommended; either it simply doesn’t agree with me, or it’s having an effect on me that’s different from what the pamphlet advertised.” Himegami Aisa spoke softly to herself.

Roughly one month has passed since the city-state called Academy City, located outside of Tokyo, Japan, has been ‘switched back ON’, following its invasion and shutdown in December of the previous year, and those of the City’s Esper population who chose to return have returned. Only a few select persons among said Esper population currently know the identity of the New General Superintendent – none other than the City’s Number One Level 5 Esper, Accelerator. Following the revelation of the original Parameter List, and even in the face of certain reforms set up by the New General Superintendent and the Board of Directors, at present, close to half-a-million students (most of them, Level 0) have opted not to return to the City. It is a potential problem in itself, if elements of foreign powers or private organizations should seek to ‘appropriate’ any of the City’s former residents for “research purposes”. To that end, a log has been established and maintained regarding those non-returning students, for the purpose of keeping them under minimal surveillance, in the event of any of them suddenly and inexplicably “going missing”. There are still delinquents, and Skill-Out factions present and active in Academy City, in addition to the Dark Side. Even though the New General Superintendent wants to get rid of it, the Darkness allowed to germinate and grow under the tenure of office held by the previous General Superintendent is still present, and, suffice it to say, it might not be exorcised easily or swiftly, unless one wants to resort to rather extreme methods.

Among the newly-established reforms to the City’s overall educational regime, was not only the introduction of so-called ‘conventional’ education, as may be found in typical schools in Japan outside of the City, but also the Power Development Curriculum now had an added requirement; specifically, that students are to do research on potential practical applications of their ability, if said ability is awakened, or even raised in Level. Such activity was considered part of the drive to make the City’s Espers aim to be a potential asset, not just to Academy City, but perhaps even to Japan, or even the world-at-large. Over at A Certain High School, Year 1, Class 7 (Kamijou Touma’s first-year high-school class) is now, Year 2, Class 5. Or perhaps more precisely under the new arrangements, classes are further sub-divided into what are loosely termed “Course I” (those pursuing the Power Curriculum) and “Course II” (those pursuing conventional schooling). Except where both sub-divisions attend common lectures according to their respective schedules, each Course follow their own set of lectures and courses. Everyone has made their choice whether to continue with the Power Curriculum, or to switch over to the conventional one. Touma (now free of misfortune and memory loss) is hunkering down to focus on school work; specifically the ‘conventional education’ option as opposed to only the Power Development Curriculum in past times, but based on the Parameter List, and the existence of Imagine Breaker and the Invisible Thing, he is not aiming to awaken any esper ability (again, something known only to a select few). Tsuchimikado Motoharu is sometimes absent – explanations are lodged with the School’s Administration, but probably out of the whole class, only Touma knows that when Motoharu is away, he’s likely engaged in his “side job” as the head of various investigative activities on behalf of the City; whether that entails keeping an eye and ear upon movements of magic societies, such as the Rosicrucian Order, the activities of the City’s Dark Side, or even keeping tabs on those students who opted not to come back to the City. Aogami Pierce is … in certain ways, still Aogami Pierce (there’s a reason for that, but that’s another story). Fukiyose Seiri has taken it upon herself to reform him; oft-times using brute force where she deems it necessary. That aside, she has not disclosed to anyone whether she will continue pursuing the Power Curriculum herself. And a similar stance has been taken by Himegami Aisa, again for reasons known only to a select few.

One day, while walking home from school with Seiri, Himegami Aisa observed something she cannot recall seeing before that day – a hill located roughly where the Windowless Building had been previously situated. There appears to be a building of some sort located at the top of the hill.

“Say, is it just me, Seiri, or is there something atop that hill? “Aisa put the question to Seiri, pointing in the general direction to the hill.

While she gazed in the direction indicated, Seiri acknowledged after a few seconds, in a seemingly nonchalant manner: “To my mind, that hill has always been there, Aisa.”

Finding her friend’s reply rather strange, Aisa decided not to press the point further, but the idea hatched in her mind that she could talk to Index about it; she and Index exchange e-mails or chats (subject to time and availability) on occasion, since Index’s decision to stay in England. To that effect, she snapped a picture of the hill and the building with her phone, subsequently sending it to Index via e-mail, with a short note.

Much later, Aisa and Index had an online chat exchange on the subject of the hill, regarding the photo taken and sent earlier:

“When looking at the photo, something does seem strange, Aisa. Even with my eidetic memory, I cannot recall anything other than the Windowless Building being on that particular spot during my time in Academy City.” was Index’s comment at one point.

Aisa wrote back: “To date, I seem to be the only one to notice the hill and the building on top being there.”

Index’s subsequent reply was: “I don’t mind saying this … I get a strange feeling looking at the photograph, as if something is now present, which, until recently, was either never there at all, or perhaps it had somehow been concealed or made invisible.”

Two days later, Aisa decided to go see this hill ‘close-up’. Seiri was busy with a matter of her own, so, upon school closing for the day, Aisa proceeded to the hill on her own. Even at the base of the hill, others who passed by seem to give the hill and the building at the top no more than the slightest notice. There was a flight of stairs, with landings spaced equally along its run, and handrails on either side, seemingly constructed into the hill, giving access to and from the building at the summit. Even as she cast her eyes toward the building as she ascended the staircase, Aisa seemed to feel something stirring within her. It is almost as if she was hearing a call that, at the moment, only she could hear. Finally reaching the top of the staircase, Aisa observed a large wall surrounding the structure at the top of the hill, with apparently one double-door as its access point. She approached the door, and at her slightest touch, both doors swung open. Aisa stepped through and seemed to enter a separate world from Academy City and the world outside. The building within the wall was actually a temple, perhaps similar in layout to many Buddhist temples to be found in Japan. In this case, there was a 3-storey structure which constitutes the Main Temple Building, surrounded by four single-storey structures while the rest of the grounds within the wall consists mostly of immaculately-arranged gardens.

Next moment, there was a low-pitched ringing sound, like that of a gong being struck, followed by a door of the central temple building opening. A diminutive figure walked out. It was a woman; her appearance would seem to establish her as being middle-aged. In stature, she seems to be slightly taller than Komoe-sensei. As for attire, she wore a traditional kimono and was outfitted with sandals. Once she has stepped clear of the door, she looked straight at Aisa with a seemingly unwavering gaze. After a few seconds, Aisa walked towards her.

Once they are in close proximity to each other, the woman gave a short bow, speaking in a voice reminiscent of a deep-toned bell: “Welcome, Himegami Aisa-san.”

Initially surprised to hear her name called, Aisa instinctively returned the bow and greeting; for the moment, addressing her as “Obaa-san (Aunt)”.

After a moment’s pause, Aisa asked: “Please tell me, what is this place, whose presence I’ve not noticed until recently."

Obaa-san replied: “This is actually a temple, which bears the name: Mahō no Miko no Seiiki, or “Magical Priestess Sanctuary”.

Following the reply, the woman continued: “If you will accept my invitation to enter, more will be revealed.” Her curiosity aroused sufficiently, Aisa accepted.

A few moments later, Aisa and “Obaa-san” were seated before a kotatsu, for the moment, snacking on _karaage_ chicken. After a while, Aisa paused to ask: “At this point, I’ve only a single question, Obaa-san. How is it I’ve never noticed this place here before now, or that, so far as I know, I’m the only one who seems to notice its presence?”

To which, Obaa-san replied: “There is indeed a story behind all that, Himegami-san.”

Pausing for a moment to sip from her cup, the old woman continued: “Roughly 50 years ago, a foreigner came to this country from the West … one possessing great knowledge of Magic, or at least how it is seemingly known and practiced in the Western part of the world. Over time, the foreigner established the place which you know as Academy City. But even before construction of the City began, I and others had determined, via certain means, that one of the foreigner’s aims was to eradicate all magic, both Eastern and Western, from this world. Moreover, this temple is actually situated atop a connection point to a ley line, through which the Power Of The World flows.”

“Please excuse me,” Aisa interrupted as politely as she knew how, “but much of what you say is foreign to me.”

“That’s all right, and is perhaps to be expected, Himegami-san.” was Obaa-san’s response, “seeing that the foreigner had apparently chosen to reject Magic, it is unlikely that he would impart knowledge of the subject to anyone, such as those who reside in what is essentially his City.”

After a pause, Obaa-san went on: “A more detailed explanation can be done at another time, but for now, to protect this temple, as well as to conceal the existence of the point of connection to the ley line, the temple and the hill on which it was established was shifted into a parallel dimension. It was a difficult process, as this temple is one of three scattered across Japan; each not only having a connection to a ley line, but also serving as a network for mystical power to be channeled and circulated. The shifting of this temple partially severed that connection. Further compounding the problem, from ancient times … perhaps even before Japan’s Heian era, each of the three temples in question also served as the storage site for three artifacts; objects of mystical power.”

Even as she spoke, a scroll levitated itself and unfolded before Aisa and Obaa-san, without any visible means of support. Aside from written characters in _kanji_ , there were images on the scroll of the objects in question:

The sword, known by name as: _Kusunagi no Tsurugi_

The bejeweled necklace of magatamas: _Yasakani no Magatama_

The mirror known as: _Ya_ _ta no Kagami_

As the scroll re-folded itself and slowly descended to the table, Obaa-san went on: “The three objects are the reputed Imperial Regalia of Japan, but I am referring to the authentic objects; the ones known to the outside world are actually carefully constructed replicas. Long ago, my predecessors bound the original artifacts to their respective places via certain mystic spells and rituals, so that, under what might be considered normal circumstances, even if one is removed from its location, it will inevitably find its way back."

Obaa-san continued: “I am actually a member of an ancient order of _mikos_ , whose primary duty is to safeguard the original artifacts, as well as the power which can be wielded through them. When the decision was made to apply a dimensional shift to this temple, the original plan was to carefully remove the artifact stored here (Kusanagi no Tsurugi) before said shift occurred, but something took place within the City … something that unleashed an unexpected emanation of power. The result of that occurrence was that all three original artifacts disappeared from their respective locations, although it has been determined that they are still in Japan. With the artifacts gone, and this temple shifted, I have been directing the Power Of The World via various rituals and ceremonies, to at least restore a partial connection to the other temples, but to also extend my own lifespan so that the process could go on. It is possible that the priestesses who operate the other temples might have done the same, assuming they are still alive.”

“For how long, may I ask, have you been doing this?” inquired Aisa.

“Even before the foreigner arrived in Japan, I have lived and discharged my duties for over one hundred years.” Obaa-san replied smoothly. “But while it is possible to extend my normal lifespan as I have done till now, even I cannot do so indefinitely.”

Obaa-san went on: “I and others of my order have a secondary duty, although it may be considered just as important … namely, we work to maintain the generally harmonious relationship between the human world and the supernatural world. For the most part, both sides seemed to co-exist harmoniously, even if most human beings are unaware that the supernatural world and its inhabitants are real. In the supernatural world, and under perhaps more normal circumstances, only a handful of beings, such as _kitsune_ (fox-spirits), _kappa_ (water-demons) or certain tribes of _oni_ , seemed to display a mischievous or malicious nature whereby they consciously sought to cause trouble for human beings, for whatever the reason. However, since the coming of the Western foreigner, followed subsequently by a strange occurrence, the previous harmonious relationship has been disrupted. The current human generation, having little regard for the existence of the supernatural world, have for the most part discarded or done away with various customs and practices followed by their predecessors. As a result, the relationship has shifted mostly towards animosity, if not outright hatred. If the harmony is not restored, it may be only a matter of time before all-out war takes place between humanity and the denizens of the supernatural world. There may be no clear winner of such a war if it occurs, but only countless casualties on both sides.”

“Perhaps it’s my time as a resident and student of this City which seems to focus exclusively on Science, that makes much of what you have said seem alien to me, Obaa-san.” remarked Himegami, “but at the same time, if I trust my feelings, I believe you and in what you have told me. So, what will happen if things remain as they are?”

To that, Obaa-san replied: “If things are not put right within two weeks from now, the imbalance between both realms will eventually spill over into both, plus the connections between the temples and the original artifacts may be impossible to properly restore, thereby rendering Japan exposed and vulnerable to malevolent forces in the spiritual and mystic realms; forces that have been previously held at bay or repulsed.”

Continuing to speak, Obaa-san stated: “The possible reason that, to date, you seem to be the only inhabitant of this City who has noticed the temple, is that, once the temple and hill were restored to their original location, and knowing that even my artificially-extended lifespan cannot continue for very much longer, I had mystically broadcasted a call for someone to take my place as the guardian of the temple, and to complete the tasks of not only restoring the original artifacts, but also the balance between the physical and the supernatural worlds. Seemingly only one person has heard and answered the call … and that is you, Himegami Aisa-san.”

After about half a minute, Aisa spoke up: “At this point, I only have one question; am I answering this call of my own free will?”

Obaa-san responded: “I assure you, yes. Unlike the foreigner, I and by extension my order, do not manipulate or interfere with the normal working of people’s minds, even if such a thing is possible. Rather, I may speculate that you heard the call, out of a reaction or response to some long-cherished desire or aspiration of your own.”

After a pause, Aisa spoke up: “You are correct, Obaa-san … I do have a wish, and one I have carried with me for a long time; to save those who otherwise cannot or wouldn’t be saved.” With that, Aisa spent the next few minutes revealing her background to Obaa-san, including her Gemstone ability, and the tragedy it had brought about in the past.

In response, Obaa-san stated: “I assure you again, Himegami-san; at no time are you being compelled or coerced to do anything against the natural working of your mind, with regard to this issue. You are completely free to accept or decline the call.”

After a pause, Aisa spoke up: “Yes – I will do whatever I can to help.”

To which, Obaa-san replied with a slight bow: “You have my thanks, Himegami-san.”

A few moments later, as Aisa is preparing to leave, Obaa-san stated: “I will prepare certain things for you, Himegami-san, to undergo training in the ways of a mystical _miko_. Normally, said training requires many months, but where this matter is concerned, we do not have the time for following the conventional method. Also, and perhaps for the obvious reason that the majority of this world recognizes the existence of Science, and not Magic, I would recommend that you do not disclose anything of this matter to anyone.”

Aisa interjected: “I feel I should make mention of this, Obaa-san … it was partially because of a conversation with a friend of mine named Index, that I decided to come here. Even if right now, Index-san is far across the sea, she said she recognized something about this place via a photograph, that seemingly no-one else in the City has up to now. There is also another person in this City I regard as both a classmate and friend, who I believe has encountered situations like this before.”

“Hmm,” was Obaa-san’s reply. In the next moment, Aisa suddenly and inexplicably felt the old woman’s presence in her mind, albeit for a few seconds. The feeling disappeared as swiftly as it had come.

”Please excuse me, Himegami-san.” remarked Obaa-san, “but just so I am clear on what you just disclosed, I took a brief look into your thoughts, concerning this person called Index, as well as the other person. I have not looked at any other of your current thoughts or memories. While I admit my knowledge of Western Magic is very limited, I have at least heard of ‘the keeper of 103,000 magical texts’, known as Index, and ‘this generation’s wielder of what is often referred to as Imagine Breaker’.”

Aisa spoke: “As per Obaa-san’s wishes, I will divulge nothing further to anyone, but perhaps if the need might call for it, either Index-san or Kamijou-kun might be called upon to assist, as I trust them.”

To that, Obaa-san replied: “As things develop, perhaps that might be an option to consider.”

With that established, and a decision made that she will come back to the temple from the next day, after school, to commence her training, and having bid Obaa-san farewell for now, Aisa descended the steps back to the streets of Academy City. Once back in the so-called normal world, Aisa felt something strange – even if she didn’t note the time via the clock on her phone when she ascended the hill, from observing her immediate vicinity, it seems like only minutes might have passed during her time with Obaa-san, even though it felt like she was there for close to an hour or more. Deciding to raise that point when next they meet, Aisa proceeded to return to her dorm, a part of her sensing that she might be standing on the threshold of something over and above her current day-to-day _modus operendi_. Yet she also felt a feeling of confidence that, at least as far as her life was concerned, this was the right decision to make, and, whatever awaited her beyond that decision, she would face it.

* * *

_Like Touma said to Index on returning home in one of the novel volumes: "I'm Back, Baby."_

_That aside, things have settled enough in so-called "real life" for me to resume fanfic writing. Put simply, I chose this in order to, so-to-say, stretch my ability to craft an original story (for the most part). Certain incidents and occurrences either referred to or specifically mentioned in the canon story progression have been inserted into the text above; perhaps one or more readers might spot them. There is no set time frame for me to update this story - while I have some ideas as to what I would include in it, any idea will take time and effort to develop into a chapter that I will feel comfortable in posting._

_With that, and until the next chapter is posted, I sign off._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Time Of Training and Testing

Having awakened to meet a new day, Himegami Aisa proceeded to another day of high school as usual. Of course, things were not the same as previous days, especially following her visit to and discovery of a temple located atop a hill that, for practical purposes, didn’t exist either in Academy City, or the world for that matter, until yesterday. Things at A Certain High School seemed to progress almost as they always did during her first year – Tsuchimikado making a rare appearance, joking around with Aogami, Touma managing not to join in, Fukiyose coming close to snapping, etc.

When school was over for the day, Seiri asked Aisa: “Do you have any specific plans for the rest of the day, Aisa?”

Aisa replied in her usual demure tone: “As a matter of fact, I have some personal business to attend to, so I’ll likely get back to the dormitory later this evening.”

Something in her reply seemed to dissuade Seiri from inquiring further into the matter, except to say she’ll see Aisa later, then. A few minutes later, Aisa made her way to the Magical Priestess Sanctuary. As expected, Obaa-san was there to meet and greet her upon her arrival. This time, however, on seeing Obaa-san, Aisa couldn’t help notice something different from her first visit. Put simply, the old priestess seemed to move and act a bit slower than she did when they met the first time, but her overall mannerisms were still present.

“Good afternoon, Obaa-san. I came as soon as I could after finishing school for the day.” Aisa remarked, with a short bow.

“And welcome to you, Himegami Aisa-san.” replied Obaa-san. “Preparations have been completed, so let us begin as soon as possible.”

* * *

Minutes later, and having exchanged her regular clothes for a white robe, held in place by a broad sash wrapped around her waist, Aisa was led to what appeared to be a pool behind the main temple building. Curiously, water is cascading down into the pool via a miniature waterfall; the source of the falling water was not immediately visible. There was a large rock at the base of the waterfall, apparently worn smooth by who knows how many months or even perhaps years of falling water. On the priestess’s direction, Aisa stepped down into the pool, which, when her feet reach the floor, the water level stopped just above her waist. Aisa then waded to the rock, clambered up to reach its upper surface, and, as instructed, sat down cross-legged directly under the waterfall. Even as she proceeded towards the rock, Aisa was aware of a tingling feeling; strange but not necessarily unpleasant, in her body below the water level. Once under the falling water, said feeling is felt virtually all over her body. In addition, at times when she focused her vision, Aisa was certain she could see something like oil on the surface of the water in the pool, glistening with light from an unknown source.

Obaa-san meanwhile took up a similar cross-legged sitting position near the pond. She expounded further: “My own knowledge of the Science of this world, let alone of this City, is relatively limited, but I am aware that virtually all of you who underwent the procedures to awaken so-called ‘esper abilities’ to whatever degree, ultimately had their bodies’ physiological structure altered so that, if they attempted to use Magic while in that state, a backlash would occur which could be injurious or even fatal. The sacred water falling into the pool from above, together with the spells I am going to cast, is working to purge and expunge whatever substances were introduced into your body by those procedures, as well as restoring your body’s constitution to its previously-unaltered state. For now, all you need to do is stay as still as you can, breathing in and out, slowly and deeply.” Having said so, Obaa-san proceeded to extend her hands before her, and to make various gestures with one or both hands, all the while, chanting incantations in an ancient tongue. This went on for what seemed to be an hour.

Once it was decided that this cleansing process was satisfactorily performed, Aisa and Obaa-san proceeded directly to one of the buildings adjacent to the main temple. Within a few minutes, Aisa had dried off any remaining water from the pool and had donned the traditional white and red robes of a _miko_ , similar to clothes she herself owned. Next, they both proceeded through a door. Once through the door, they were both in an expansive garden – a space that logic and reason would suggest could not exist in a building as small as the one they entered. There is a path that seemingly wound through the garden before them. Just before the path was a circle, inscribed with the familiar Yin and Yang symbol and the circle is itself enclosed within a octagon comprising a pattern of three lines; some solid, some broken into segments.

“Please sit down in the middle of the circle before you, Himegami-san. You may do so either cross-legged, or in the _seiza_ posture; whichever suits you.” spoke Obaa-san.

Aisa followed the instruction given opting for the _seiza_ method of sitting down. Then, Obaa-san gently laid one hand upon Aisa’s head. In the next moment, Aisa almost fell over as her mind was seemingly flooded with a veritable avalanche of information. Some images which flashed before her mind’s eye she recognized or recalled from her own childhood; others were totally unfamiliar.

Obaa-san spoke again in a reassuring manner: “No harm will come to you; what is happening is that I am implanting as a sort of template into your mind all of my accumulated knowledge and experience as a mystical miko. The template is not permanent and will eventually fade away, but as you learn and practice the skills necessary to eventually take my place, the knowledge will truly become your own, Himegami-san.”

After the implanting of the template was completed, Obaa-san directed Aisa: “Now, look carefully inside the sleeves of your jacket.” On doing so, Aisa observed numerous pouches elaborately lined on the inside, yet she has perfect freedom of motion and movement. Within each pouch appeared to be a slip of paper. On being directed, Aisa drew out one such slip. Upon the slip was writing in shūji or Japanese Calligraphy. Even if the words were not immediately familiar to Asia’s mind, she experienced a feeling of knowing what the words mean.

Obaa-san explained further: “This slip and others like it are charms through which you or any mystical miko can instantly conjure up spells for various purposes Without them, a miko would have to use hand gestures or chant one or more incantations to invoke a spell. Also and with practice, you will be able to draw out any particular charm or charms as may be required, without having to look within your sleeves or to memorize exactly where any slip may be located.”

For what seemed to be two hours or more, Obaa-san gently yet firmly guided Aisa in the practice of swiftly drawing forth any particular charm or charms for the purpose of casting any particular spell, whether it be a barrier to deflect or reflect a physical or non-physical attack, or to conjure up weather effects such as wind or lightning, or to summon fire. The session was, to say the least, relentless, and Aisa was seemingly slightly winded by the close, but Obaa-san remarked that, given the need to expedite her training as they were doing now, Aisa was making progress.

During the course of these exercises, Aisa noticed that once the particular spell had been invoked, the charm or charms seemed to disappear. With a slight smile on being asked the reason for it, the elder priestess directed her to look inside the pouches. There she found the charms she had withdrawn moments ago. “It took us many long years to devise such a thing, but those charms, inscribed with particular spells written in the ancient language may be used on multiple occasions, Himegami-san.” responded Obaa-san. “Of course, it must be remembered that the charms cannot be used indefinitely. Sooner or later, they will dissipate, especially if they encounter a strong opposing force. But it is a simple matter to create a new charm, by writing the spell on a slip of paper.”

* * *

Even as they were about to wrap up Aisa’s training session, Obaa-san suddenly froze in place, as if she was hearing a sound that, at the moment, only she could hear. Aisa felt that perhaps something had indeed transpired, even if she could not tell for certain what it might be.

“Has something happened, Obaa-san?” Aisa asked.

A moment later, the elder priestess seemed to snap out of her momentary frozen state, saying: “Yes, indeed … I felt something just now related to one of the artifacts. Please come with me, Himegami-san.”

Obaa-san led Aisa to an inner chamber within the main temple building. Therein was a mirror, with lamps and an incense-holder set before it, in the manner of a small shrine. Obaa-san explained: “This is actually a tool for observing objects at a far distance, as well as for communicating with other members of our Order.”

Upon performing a few hand-gestures together with chants in an ancient language, the mirror glowed before its normal reflection fades, to be replaced by the sight of the sword artifact, seemingly together with an assembly of unfamiliar objects.

“Is that the sword artifact that is supposed to reside in this temple?” Aisa asked.

“Yes.” replied Obaa-san. “This picture before us has appeared in the mirror for some time, since the temple has been restored to its original location. I should be able to pinpoint its exact location, relative to us, within another day, before we work out how to retrieve it. What I sensed a few moments ago is connected to one of the other artifacts.”

With a sweeping gesture, palm facing the mirror, Obaa-san caused the image in the mirror to change, gradually revealing what appears to be a solitary building, situated on a cliff.

“We are presently looking at one of the other temples of our Order, situated on Mount Maehotaka, one of the seven peaks of Mount Hokata, located within the Chūbu-Sangaku National Park in what is now known as Honshu, according to the geography of your present age.” stated Obaa-san. “Unlike this Sanctuary, it consists of a single building, originally carved into the rock of the mountain … the better to conceal its exact location.”

“Is there a priestess there, like yourself?” inquired Aisa.

“There should be, … assuming she is still alive.” was Obaa-san’s answer.

For a few moments, the view shifted and changed, as if someone was walking through the other temple with a camera, broadcasting a live video feed. Eventually, it reached a rather large room, wherein a tatami mat was located roughly in its centre. A figure was seated upon the mat, legs crossed, hands resting on her knees, and dressed in a miko outfit similar to that which Aisa and Obaa-san wore. It is a woman, seemingly very old, based on completely white hair and wrinkles visible on her face.

Obaa-san called out seemingly through the mirror to the other priestess: “Do you hear me, my elder sister?”

After a few seconds, the older woman’s eyes slowly open. She replied in a somewhat raspy voice: “Ah, middle sister … since I can hear your voice, I presume you and your temple have returned to this world.”

“True.” responded Obaa-san. “But we both know the situation before us, so I will be brief. I have taken on an apprentice, whom I am currently preparing to take my place.”

The other priestess’ eyes turn to Aisa, who did a short bow, saying: “Pleased to meet you … I suppose I should also address you as ‘elder sister’.”

“I likewise acknowledge you as a younger sister, child.” replied the elder priestess. “Perhaps we can talk a bit more, after the problem before me is dealt with.”

“Please enlighten us on the matter.” inquired Obaa-san.

“The location of the necklace artifact, _Yasakani no Magatama_ , has been confirmed, following your return to this world.” responded the elder. “Specifically, when the disturbance of power struck us all in the past, a backlash cause the necklace to be dislodged from its resting-place and to seemingly fall down the mountain. Because we have been engrossed in using the Power Of The World to keep certain things stable, I was not able to conduct a proper search to pinpoint where the necklace artifact has fallen. Now that you and your temple has been restored to this world, I was able to confirm that it is currently still on this very mountain, but many hundreds of feet below the position of this temple. Please observe.”

Making some hand gestures of her own, the elder priestess showed Aisa and Obaa-san a rocky outcropping on the edge of a vast crevice, on the lower portion of the mountain. Upon moving closer to the outcropping, the necklace artifact could finally be seen, seemingly stuck between adjoining rocks on the outcropping.

“I can only attribute it to fortune that this mountain is so remote that no passing creature, be it bird or animal, or even a person has passed close enough to see it, lest it may have been taken away.” continued the elder priestess. “However, far above the outcropping and near the summit of the mountain, the snow and ice has been steadily building up over the years, but it is actually very loose. A passing gust of wind, or an earth tremor could very well trigger an avalanche. If that mass of ice and snow should descend from above now, it will likely sweep everything before it into the crevice. If the artifact should fall into the crevice, it will take weeks or even longer to retrieve it … and that is time we do not have to spare.”

“Should I presume that age has so-to-say weakened your body so that you yourself cannot move very far, or fast?” asked Obaa-san.

“Indeed.” was the reply of the elder priestess, “In fact, I feel a stirring within me that, even with my tapping the Power Of The World to maintain my physical body’s existence, said body is gradually approaching its limit.”

“Is there any way we can go to your elder sister, Obaa-san.” then asked Aisa.

“There is, but you, Himegami-san, are the one who can go there.” was Obaa-san’s response. “I shall remain here to conduct the spell of transport to send you there and to bring you back, as you have not yet developed the skills to safely do so yourself.”

After a few seconds of pause, Aisa spoke up: “Very well … I promised to help you in this, and I will keep that promise. What needs to be done?”

“Please step a few paces away from me.” instructed Obaa-san. “Then, let your mind and thoughts become still, calm and serene, … think of a lake where the water sits completely undisturbed by wind or fish or anything.”

Even as Aisa followed those directions, Obaa-san drew forth two charms of her own, then seemingly tossed them in what appeared to be a casual manner towards Himegami. However, instead of merely floating to the ground, the charms moved in a definite direction, circling Himegami until a glowing circle inscribed with the yin-yang symbol appeared under her feet.

“The circle of transport has been formed.” stated Obaa-san. “A similar circle has been formed in the temple far away. You shall go there in the next few moments. Do not worry; you shall feel no pain or discomfort.”

A few seconds later, the glowing circle seemed to split in two, with an identical circle rising up Aisa’s body. As it rose, Aisa’s body seemed to be erased from the feet up. The instant Aisa’s body disappeared from her original location, the circles vanished.

* * *

Simultaneously, in the far-off temple, the glowing circle split in like manner, and as the second circle rose up, Aisa’s body appeared from the feet up, until she stood before the elder priestess.

“So this is what it’s like to teleport.” mused Aisa, before bowing to the elder priestess.

“Welcome, apprentice of my younger sister.” intoned the elder priestess. “And you have hopefully arrived in good time, as I sense the movement of the wind passing across the mountain range seems to be increasing in force. The mass of ice and snow near the summit could well be dislodged at any moment.”

“Please guide me as to what to do.” asked Aisa.

“You are no doubt acquainted with using a spell to summon a wind to levitate your body and even give you a measure of flight.” was the priestess’ reply. “To go to the location of the artifact in that manner would likely be the safer method. Teleporting, as what brought you here, might be faster, but if the mountain surface upon which you alight is not stable, you could open a crevice yourself, into which you would fall.”

Having said that, the elder priestess raised her hand before her which glowed for a few moments. Instantly, a picture took form in Aisa’s mind, showing the exact location of the artifact on the mountain slope.

“I have given you the artifact’s location, relative to this temple.” the priestess spoke again. “I will use my own powers to seek to hold back or divert the snow and ice, if it should start to fall, as best as I can. The rest is up to you, child.”

“Understood. Then I’ll be on the way then.” responded Aisa, swiftly drawing two charms from her outfit, and almost immediately rising off the floor of the temple. With the location of the artifact in mind, Aisa then flew through an open window and proceeded down the mountain.

Roughly within the space of about five minutes, Aisa reached the rocky outcropping where the necklace artifact lay. She gradually dispelled the winds which carried her to the spot, until she stood on what seemed to be solid ground. Moving swiftly, and discovering that the rocks seemingly holding the artifact in its present place were not fused together in any way, Aisa removed the rocks and took up the artifact. Securing it in a pouch in her miko uniform, Aisa prepared for the flight up the mountain, when something caught her attention. About three feet or so below the outcropping was a ledge, below which the crevice loomed deep and wide. Upon that ledge was a small creature with pure white fur. On closer view, it was revealed to be a fox pup. The fox pup whined as its means of seemingly asking for help to be rescued from its present location.

Something made Aisa glance upwards. She sensed rather than saw with her eyes that the avalanche predicted by the elder priestess had begun. Deciding there was no time to delay or speculate. Aisa maneuvered herself with her wind spell to the ledge. She reached out carefully to the fox pup. The fox pup, hesitantly, sniffed her hand.

“It’s all right, little one.” spoke Aisa, seeking to keep her voice calm, even in the urgency of the situation. “I’m here to help you.”

After a few more precious seconds elapsed, the fox pup licked her hand, much in the manner of a domesticated dog. Satisfied that the animal trusted her, Aisa gently yet firmly scooped up the fox pup, and rose into the air above the outcropping. By now, looking up the slope, she could see the avalanche swiftly approaching. Calmly, she rose higher and higher into the air, all the while keeping her hold on the fox pup and ensuring that the artifact was still secured on her person. With that, Aisa and her cargo proceeded back to the temple. As she flew up the slope, the avalanche rolled swiftly by. The outcropping was seemingly engulfed by the falling onrush of ice and snow, so that, even as the avalanche continued down the mountain, there was no trace of either the outcropping, or the crevice alongside it.

* * *

A few minutes or so later, Aisa returned to the temple, again gradually dispelling the wind spell until she finally stood before the elder priestess.

“I see you have succeeded, child.” spoke the elder priestess, “even pausing to rescue the fox pup you have in your hand.”

Glancing at the animal, seemingly snuggled comfortably in her grasp, Aisa replied almost instantly: “I’m really not sure why, but the moment I spotted the pup, something prevented me from leaving it there. Even looking back, when the avalanche did pass, I suspect it would have been swept into the crevice or down the mountain.”

“Hmm, … perhaps it’s merely an expression of your own desire to save those who cannot or wouldn’t otherwise be saved.” mused the elder priestess.

Aisa was momentarily stunned to hear those words. Then, on regaining her composure, she spoke: “Obaa-san has told you something about me, I presume.”

“As much as you yourself have told her, Himegami-san.” replied the elder priestess, addressing Aisa by her surname for the first time.

Then, raising one had towards a wall in the chamber, the elder priestess chanted an incantation, which somehow caused a section of the wall to move, as it it were an item of modern furniture with a sliding partition. Within the opening revealed was a carved object, seemingly fashioned from stone, which had a short projection at the top.

“This is the original resting-place for the necklace artifact. Please place the artifact onto the stand within, Himegami-san.” spoke the elder priestess. “I will direct you via my thoughts on how to do so.”

Aisa, hearing the elder’s thoughts, set the fox pup down and proceed to the stand. With the elder priestess’ instructions clear in her mind, she proceeded to drape the necklace artifact onto the stand. Stepping back afterwards, the section of the chamber wall moved in the opposite direction, until it was seemingly back in its place, with no evidence that the chamber ever existed.

“You have done well, Himegami-san … now one of the three artifacts have been secured.” the elder priestess stated.

Pausing to sit before the priestess in the _seiza_ posture, Aisa asked: “May I ask what happens next, elder sister?”

“While you were proceeding to retrieve the necklace, I have been in communication with your teacher, my middle sister.” responded the elder priestess. “After I am gone, you both will be the caretakers of this temple and the guardian of the artifact concealed within, at least for a while. She will instruct you on the proper procedures when you return to her.”

Suddenly feeling a light touch upon her knee, Aisa looked down to see the fox pup beside her, its front paws resting on her knee, thereby propping itself up. Reaching out to gently stroke its back, Aisa then asked: “What of this little one? … I’m not certain I can take it with me, and if I do, it might get locked away in a cage or something?”

“The fox pup is a creature of the wild, ‘tis true.” replied the elder priestess. “But do not worry much, Himegami-san. I will be in this world for yet a little while, so I will do what I can to reunite the pup with others of its kind.”

* * *

A few minutes later, after Aisa had said farewell, and was transported back to Academy City, the elder priestess was alone in the chamber, except for the fox pup. Notwithstanding, if Aisa had happened to remain behind for a few minutes, she would have been privy to a rather interesting revelation.

“Well, this was most enlightening, little one.” stated the elder priestess to the fox pup, who made itself comfortable upon the priestess’s lap. “And my middle sister’s apprentice pausing to rescue you, also gives me confidence that another matter, likely just as serious as the need to secure all the artifacts, will also be successfully accomplished.”

The fox pup seemed to acknowledge the priestess’s word with a small “yap”.

As if understanding any words or sentiment conveyed via the animal’s response, the elder priestess continued with a smile: “Indeed, both will not be easy tasks, but at least if I must soon pass out of this world, at least I can be at ease that a worthy successor has been found, both to deal with matters present, and in the future. Wherever I or my soul may go from this point on, I hope to see the work completed. Do your best, Himegami Aisa-san.”

Even as she spoke, the elder priestess’s body gradually began to shimmer and sparkle. At that, the fox pup leaped clear and sat a few inches away, as the mysterious activity continued, until with a soft glow of light, the priestess’s body suddenly disintegrated, leaving behind only her clothing. Said clothes, now bereft of a body, likewise gradually dissolved, leaving no trace.

A few seconds later, the fox pup moved in close, sniffing the air as if to confirm that the elder priestess, or at least her body, was indeed gone. Seemingly convinced of what has transpired, in the next minute, the fox pup emitted an intense glow, flooding the chamber with a dazzling white light. Simultaneously, the animal’s tail split into nine identical tails. After this transformation had taken place, and pointing its snout upwards as if looking to the sky outside, the fox pup let out a howl. Even the sound, reverberating through the chamber, seemed incompatible with the size of the animal. After the fox pup silenced its own howl, it sprang to an open window and alighted onto its ledge. Inexplicably, or perhaps not so much, similar howls were resounding far and wide across the face of the mountain.

Then, the transformed fox pup jumped off the window ledge, and scampered away, to a destination, known perhaps for the moment only to itself.

* * *


End file.
